


Reddie intros (if they were in a videogame)

by princealderann



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BAMF Eddie Kaspbrak, BAMF Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom Deserves the World, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bill Denbrough is a flirt, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Don't Read This, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, M/M, My friends are pieces of shit, Richie Tozier Flirts, They are older than this because I said so., This was forced on me!, Written on a Dare, au where It had a videogame, everyone thinks Eddie is gay besides Eddie and Richie, everyone thinks Richie is gay besides richie and eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princealderann/pseuds/princealderann
Summary: "Stop starting fights with Henry, okay?" Eddie walks in, holding an inhaler in his hands."Nobody talks about my friends like that," Richie walks in, holding a baseball bat in his hands."He's going to hurt you eventually, Chee'," Eddie tucks his inhaler into his fanny pack."Please, Henry Bowers is my bitch," Richie laughs and pulls the baseball over his shoulders."Why were you born like this?" Stan walks in holding a book with a picture of a bird on the front."Bold of you to assume I was born in the first place," Richie twirls the baseball bat in his hands."So how are you here, Richie," Stan tucks the book behind his back."Bitch I was spawned,"If you read this, fine. But understand this was at 2:00 am on an unhealthy amount of sugar.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Richie Tozier Intros:**

"Stop starting fights with Henry, okay?" Eddie walks in, holding an inhaler in his hands.

"Nobody talks about my friends like that," Richie walks in, holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"He's going to hurt you eventually, Chee'," Eddie tucks his inhaler into his fanny pack.

"Please, Henry Bowers is my bitch," Richie laughs and pulls the baseball over his shoulders.

"Eds, Eddie-Spaghetti, Eddie my love, Eddie-Kins, Love of my life-" Richie already has the baseball bat over his shoulders, and his fingers tap rhythmically on the handle of the baseball bat.

"That's not my name fuckface," Eddie takes out a bottle of pills.

"Well you can fuck my face anytime you want darling," Richie says, a huge smirk on his face.

"I fucking... hate you so much," Eddie drops the pills, going into a ready fight stance.

"Now, what is this all about, Eds?" Richie walks in, grabbing the baseball bat from the ground.

"I need my inhaler back, shitface," Eddie angrily tightens his hold on his fanny pack.

"Well, you ain't getting it. You don't need them, they gazebos remember?" Richie pulls the baseball bat over his shoulders.

"If you don't give it to me now, I'll pry it out of your broken fingers," Eddie goes into a fighting stance. 

"Talk dirty to me baby boy," Eddie blushes, taking a puff from his inhaler.

"You haven't taken a shower in 2 days," Richie throws the token away.

"Oh fuck yeah, I'm gonna be jacking off to that for years," Eddie smiles, putting his inhaler back in his fanny pack.

"Imbecile," 

"What are you, Molly Ringwald?" Beverly drags the fire poker against the ground, making a steely sound.

"We need to fight it together to win," Richie pulls the baseball from the ground to around his shoulders.

"You wanna die? Fine. But leave Eddie and me out of it," Beverly points the fire poker at Richie.

"Don't be a coward, Richard,"

"Is the rumors true?" Richie walks in, dragging the baseball bat with him.

"Of course not, Richie," Richie pulls the bat over his shoulders while Beverly uses a rock to sharpen the fire poker.

"Than why do you keep breaking Bill and Ben's hearts?" Beverly tightens her hold on the fire poker.

"My relationship with Bill and Ben is none of your business so stay out of it, Trashmouth,"

"You and Eddie have a unique relationship, don't ya think?" Beverly grabs the fire poker that is stuck in the ground.

"We are just friends, Bev," Beverly chuckled, swinging the fire poker.

"I wasn't even mentioning anything about a relationship but-"

"I AM 100% Straight, Marsh,"

"I'm so sorry about Georgie," Richie said. Bill holds the bloody paper boat in his hands.

"That doesn't make it any better, but thanks," Richie picks up his baseball bat from the ground.

"I know what'll cheer Big Bill up, permission by me to punch me in the face again," Bill smirks, dropping the paper boat so it can float on the stream.

"You know I'll never pass a chance to do that,"

"Richie, I'm sorry about punching you," Richie scoffs, swinging the bat experimentally.

"What you did was out of line, Bill," Bill picks the gun off of the ground.

"I can't lose you as a friend, Rich," Richie stops swinging his bat and puts it around his shoulder.

"You already did."

"Think about it, Bill!" Bill cocks the gun.

"No!"

"At least hear me out,"

"We aren't having an orgy with the Losers!" Richie laughs tapping the handle of Richie's baseball bat rhythmically.

"Why were you born like this?" Stan walks in holding a book with a picture of a bird on the front.

"Bold of you to assume I was born in the first place," Richie twirls the baseball bat in his hands.

"So how are you here, Richie," Stan tucks the book behind his back.

"Bitch I was spawned,"

"Richie, do you ever think before you do things?" Richie throws the token in the air and grabs it mid-air.

"Stanley you know that I can't think straight," Stanley sighs, grabbing the pipe from the ground.

"Did you just come out to me via gay joke?" Richie drops the token.

"N-not what I meant!"

"Are you going to talk or am I gonna have to bring Eddie into this situation," Richie's eyes narrowed.

"Don't bring Eddie into this, Stanley," Stanley scoffs, twirling the pipe.

"The way your parents treat you aren't okay,"

"Drop it, Stanley," 

"Homeschool!" Richie twirls the token around his fingers.

"I go to your school now, it doesn't make sense anymore," Mike picks up a chain from the ground.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," 

"They are assholes, all of them," Richie grips the handle of the baseball tight.

"Richie, don't start a fight and get hurt,"

"Trust me. The only people that is gonna get hurt, is them," 

"Richie, I think we need to help the others fight It," Richie dragged the baseball bat.

"Oh no not you too," Mike wraps the chain around his wrist.

"They can't do it all by themselves, Rich,"

"I'm not gonna die because they want to be idiots,"

"Eddie's down there,"

"January Embers my heart burns there too," Richie twirls around like a ballerina.

"I can help you make a poem, it's no problem," Richie raised an eyebrow, twisting the baseball like a top.

"Why would I need to write a poem, Haystack?" Ben puts the postcard in his pocket.

"Y'know..."

"You should tell Beverly," Richie takes a handfull of tokens out of his pocket. 

"She would never like someone like me," Richie rolls his eyes, picking up a baseball bat from the ground.

"Then she's an idiot. You're just a romantic fluffy cutie," Ben chuckles, wiping blood from the postcard.

"Wish she thought that,"

"Seriously are you okay, dude?" Ben slammed the book close.

"I'm fine, Rich,"

"You literally got cut open... and you're fine?" Ben throws the book away.

"It's nice you care, Rich,"

"You psycho bitch," Richie puts the baseball bat over his shoulders.

"Come float with Georgie, Richie," Richie swung the bat experimentally.

"I'm not doing shit asshole,"

"You don't have a choice, Richard," 

"You have a soft spot for Eddie,"

"Hurt him and you'll regret being born, Bowers," Henry carves a smile on his face with the knife.

"I'll make it painless,"

"Did you not hear what the fuck I just said?"

"You're fiery Tozier,"

"Too hot to be touched, Bowers," 

"Maybe this'll cool you down,"

"Try it and I'll break every bone in your body,"

"Let Billy go and you and your friends will live," Its balloons floated off-screen.

"He's just as much as my friend than the others. I can't let him die,"

"Which one should I kill first then? Stanley or Eddie?" Richie's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be dead before you touch any of my friends,"

"You act brave..." 

"Nobody is scared of you, you fucking clown,"

"But you are one of the most scared Losers. I can smell it, Chee,"

"Maybe you're smelling yourself,"

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" The balloon popped in front of It's face.

"How about whack the clown,"

"You wouldn't want to play Truth, wouldn't ya Rich,"

"Shut the fuck up,"

"I know your secret... your dirty... little secret,"

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

"You are lying to me, Rich," Eddie shoves his inhaler out of his fanny pack.

"Uh... no, I'm not," Eddie scoffs, holding a letter in his hand.

"Than who's this for?"

"Noneya,"

"Fine. I'll just beat the truth out of you,"

"You look nice today, Eds," Eddie smiles tossing his bottle of pills back and forth between his hands.

"Thanks, Rich. You aren't the most... ugliest person I ever met," Richie brightened, tossing his token back and forth.

"So you think I'm sexy?" Eddie groans, holding back a laugh.

"I take it back,"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch-"

"No your not. You're gonna get hurt,"

"Why is it okay for you to fight Bowers but not me?"

"Because I care about you, dumbass!"

"Who's Connor?" Richie frowns, looking down at the token.

"Nobody important,"

"He made you cry, Rich,"

"So?"

"That gives me permission to kick his ass,"

"Are the rumors true?" Eddie asked. He unlocked his fanny pack from his waist.

"No, they aren't,"

"Good I knew they weren't," Eddie threw his fanny pack

"Tell your best friend that,"

"That's not a fair argument,"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't,"

"The only reason you think Richie is hotter than Bill is that you luh-luh-love him!"

"I'm not as brave as you and Bill," Beverly shook her head.

"Your right. You're braver,"

"I don't think so Bev,"

"Well, I know so,"

"You two will be the bane of my existence," A bird flew out of Stan's book.

"Just listen to me for one-"

"No! I won't be apart of your pointless fights, Kaspbrak," The bird landed on Stanley's finger.

"You out of all people should know how it feels to have a shitty parent," 

"Yeah..."

"Talk to him please," Stan pleaded.

"I will. Promise,"

"We didn't mean to leave you, Stan,"

"But you guys did, Eddie,"

"That's not fair,"

"Pressuring me to go into the Neibolt House and then leaving me isn't fair either,"

"I didn't mean to, I promise," Eddie crossed his arms.

"You punched him in the fucking face. Broke his glasses," Bill crumbled the photo of Georgie.

"I'm-"

"Shut up. Don't give me another reason to shove my fist into your face,"

"I could never understand you on that level, Bill. You lost your brother,"

"You lost your father, Eddie. That's still horrible to happen,"

"I barely knew him,"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened,"

"Don't do something you'll regret, Bill,"

"He broke your arm. I'm gonna-"

"Do absolutely nothing,"

"If you think I'll let Bowers hurt my friends and get away with it... you're crazy,"

"You miss every chance you don't take," Ben fumbled with the postcard.

"What if you have no chance,"

"But you do!"

"I don't think I want advice on girls from you..." Eddie deflated, cracking his knuckles.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I don't think you have... um... a lot of experience?"

"Why do I feel like your lying?"

"I have no problem with Bill,"

"Seriously?"

"Nope."

"Your too pure and nice for this world,"

"Racist pieces of-"

"Eddie let it go,"

"You're just as human as the rest of us. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Good."

"Every day I walk into that house... I feel like I'm suffocating,"

"Do you want Ben to talk to her?"

"Why?"

"To tell her to give you some air," Mike said behind clenched teeth.

"You got guns, Mike?"

"Yeah, stole it from the farm,"

"Good. We'll need it to kill this clown,"

  
"I'll kill you to get to him," Eddie scoffed.

"Bold of you to assume you could kill me, you fucking maniac,"

"It'll break Richie,"

"Stay away from me, Bowers,"

"You want me to break that arm of yours more?"

"You want me to break your face even more,"

"Try it, Kaspbrak. Humor me,"

"Bill won't be able to save you this time,"

"I don't need saving from you,"

"Underestimating me Kaspbrak? A fatal mistake," Eddie laughs humorlessly.

"Underestimating me Bowers? You just dug your own grave,"

"I'll suck you off for a dime,"

"Leave me alone, you creepy pedophile!"

"Nevermind, I'll do it for free! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Run. I'll even give you a headstart,"

"All you are is a fucking clown," Eddie throws his fanny pack away.

"All you are is a joke,"

"Aw did I hit a nerve?"

"I think you'd be one of the tastiest Losers," Eddie shivered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Stay the fuck away from me,"

"Or what?"

"I'll burn your face off with my inhaler,"


	2. Sad Richie Tozier Intros

**Richie Tozier Intros**

"You like to keep secrets," Eddie stated, solemnly looking at Richie.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I just want to help you!" Eddie pleaded

"You almost died," Richie said. 

"I know," Eddie said with a clipped tone.

"I don't ever wanna feel that scared again,"

"Me neither,"

"I keep having nightmares from the deadlights," Richie admitted, gripping his baseball bat tightly.

"It breaks my heart to see you like that, Chee," Eddie throws his pills away.

"I just want it to stop,"

"We haven't talked since-"

"Yeah. Fuck Pennywise," Richie picks the baseball bat from the ground.

"I miss my Eds,"

"I don't know what I'd be without you guys... thank you," Beverly says, sharpening the edge of her fire poker with a rock.

"Derry fucking sucks. Nobody should have to deal with it alone," 

"Thanks, Rich,"

"In the deadlights did you see?-"

"Yeah,"

"We have to save Stan and Eddie,"

"But we don't know how,"

"Being stupid won't do you any good if you're dead," Richie says, holding a missing poster with his face on it.

"Being brave is the only thing that can save us from it,"

"How can I be brave when the only family I got is in danger?" 

"You need to accept that he's gone," Richie says in a dead beat tone.

"We don't know he's dead yet-"

"You are going to get us all killed with him,"

  
"You can't blame yourself about Georgie,"

"I should have gone with him,"

"You're killing yourself over him,"

"Where did the bruises come from, Richie?"

"I'm clumsy, you know that. I... I fell,"

"You need to tell someone about this,"

"I'm going to be fine, Rich," Rich twists his baseball bat like a top.

"I swear I didn't mean to-" Stanley frowns, a bird flying out of his book.

"I know. I know you didn't mean to,"

"Being gay isn't... wrong you should love who you wanna love,"

"I'm not gay, Stan,"

"So the way you look at Eddie is 100% platonic?"

"Yes. I can't- I won't be a faggot,"

"Do you ever take anything seriously in your life?" A bird flies onto Stanley's hand.

"What's that all about?"

"You making jokes instead of telling the truth,"

"It hurts sometimes y' know?" Mike says, dropping the chain to the ground.

"What hurts?"

"That the real evil isn't It... it's the people in Derry"

"Sometimes I feel lonely even when I'm around people," Richie said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's the problem,"

"Every time I go to sleep I think It's in the shadows somewhere," Mike said.

"Yeah me too. Difference is... It's in my fucking head,"

"We will be there for you, Richie,"

"It's not all about looks," Richie said

"Would you date someone ugly?"

"Yeah because I would find them beautiful anyways,"

"Is that how you feel about Eddie?"

"Uh... n-no,"

"What is your dreams like?" Ben asked.

"There's like... this barrier between me and the rest of the Losers. I can't breathe but I try banging on the glass. Nobody turns around,"

"I'm sorry, Rich,"

"Why don't you talk to anybody about how you feel?"

"Why would I?"

"Everyone needs someone to talk to,"

"Remember before It? How much I used to scare you and your friends?" Henry's knife glistened in the light

"Yeah. But nobody is scared of you anymore,"

"You will be."

"Remember when I hurt Eddie? Just for you. Because of your big Trashmouth?" 

"Yeah. And you will never touch him again,"

"Please Tozier. You can't save yourself so how are you gonna protect him?"

"Where the fuck is Beverly?"

"Floating, like you will be in a few minutes,"

"She better not be or I will kill you,"

"Try it. I dare you,"

"You're scared of being alone," It holds a red balloon in his hands.

"That won't happen, you psychopath,"

"Oh but it will. You will die alone, Richard,"

"What if I told your friends about your dirty little secret,"

"I'll kill you before that happens,"

"Oh really? You think I won't?"

"Your gonna starve clown,"

"I think I'll have my fill,"

"How?"

"Eddie and Stan are pretty tasty,"

"That's kinda gay,"


	3. Reddie's Supermoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be Richie and Eddie's supermove if they were in a videogame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie's supermove is based on Johnny Cage and Eddie's is based on Erron Black for the first supermove.

**Richie Tozier:**

"You have a lot of pent up anger, Billy Boy," Richie walks in, holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"I got a lot of shit to be angry about," Bill walks in cocking his gun.

"Let's cool your anger down, Big Bill," 

**Richie Tozier's Supermove: Nut Slam**

**-Richie Tozier hits the opponent in the face with his baseball bat 5-6 times. The opponent's face is beaten up, multiple gashes and abrasions scattered around their face.**

**-Richie hits the opponent in the legs twice. The opponent lands on their knees hard, groaning in pain. Richie clocks the opponent one time in the face with the baseball bat so the opponent is leaning back, still on their knees.**

**-A baseball theme comes on and Richie readies his baseball bat for the final hit. The opponent yells "NO!" but Richie already slammed the baseball bat into the player's private area. The player falls unconscious and Richie winks out at the audience.**

**BRUTALITY RICHIE TOZIER WINS!**

**Richie Tozier's Supermove: Comedy Legend.**

**-Richie Tozier puts out his hand that has a hand buzzer on it and electrocutes the opponent. Richie says "That's so shocking isn't it?" and the crowd laughs and applauds.**

**-Richie Tozier grabs a camera and takes a picture of the opponent, flashing their eyes. The opponent rubs their eyes and wobbles around. Richie says "I know my beauty blinds you, it's okay," The crowd laughs again.**

**-Then Richie says "What do you call a man who slept with more than one man?" The opponent grabs onto Richie's shoulder, still wobbly. The opponent replies with "I don't know," than Richie laughs and says "GAY!" The crowd boos and starts throwing tomatoes.**

**-Richie backs away and all of the tomatoes hit the opponent. The opponent falls unconscious.**

**HUMILIATION BRUTALITY! RICHIE TOZIER WINS!**

**Eddie Kaspbrak's Supermove: Take Your Gazebos.**

**-Eddie screams in outrage and kicks the opponent in the stomach. The opponent falls back and rolls away from Eddie.**

**-Eddie throws his bottle of pills on the ground in front of the opponent.**

**-The pills melt and transform into green, acidic goo. Eddie walks over to the opponent, face deep red and angry.**

**-The opponent groans trying to get up but Eddie pushes them back on their knees. The opponent's eyes widen when they see the toxic goo before them.**

**-The opponent yells "NO!" but Eddie simply smiles down at the opponent. He slams his feet down against the opponent's head until the opponent's head makes contact with the goo.**

**-The acidic goo melts and burns their face the more Eddie slams his foot down on their head and the opponent screams. Their head is completely melted when Eddie finishes.**

**FATALITY EDDIE KASPBRAK WINS!**

**Eddie Kaspbrak's Supermove: Asthmatic Loser**

**-Eddie punches the opponent in the face 5 times, making their jaw loosen and break.**

**-The opponent holds onto their face in pain.**

**-Eddie sprays the inhaler in their eyes, melting the skin on their face. The opponent screams, grabbing their face.**

**-Eddie takes off his fanny pack and wraps it around the opponent's neck. He keeps pulling it and the opponents' face lips turn blue.**

**-Eddie yanks it one more time and the opponent's head snaps off. Eddie takes out hand sanitizer from the fanny pack and squirts it on his hands, rubbing it frantically.**

**-Eddie gives the audience a big smile.**

**FATALITY! EDDIE KASPBRAK WINS!**


	4. DLC's Intros/ Reddie Skins

**Richie Tozier Skins:**

**-Female Richie Tozier**

**-Clown Richie.**

**-Adult Richie.**

**-Vampire Richie (Halloween Addition)**

**-Comedian Richie (Wears suit and tie with a microphone in hand)**

**-Batter Up (Beaten up Richie Tozier)**

**-1990 Richie Tozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak Skins:**

**-Female Eddie Kaspbrak**

**-Clown Eddie.**

**-Adult Eddie.**

**-Zombie Eddie (Halloween Addition)**

**-Mama's Boy. (Wears pastel colors.)**

**-1990 Eddie Kaspbrak**

**DLC's:**

**-Patrick Hockstetter.**

**-Sonia Kaspbrak**

**-Neibolt Losers Club**

**-Alvin Marsh**

**-Betty Ripsom**

**-Georgie Denbrough.**

**Supermove Names for each DLC:**

**Patrick Hockstetter: Is something burning?**

**Sonia Kaspbrak: Mother knows best.**

**Neibolt Richie: Beep Beep Richie.**

**Neibolt Eddie: This medicine will make you better.**

**Neibolt Beverly: January Embers**

**Neibolt Ben: You'll Die Alone**

**Neibolt Bill: Blood in the Water.**

**Neibolt Mike: Nice n Crispy**

**Georgie Denbrough: You'll fLoaT too.**

**Sonia Kaspbrak Tease:**

"You dirty little boy," Sonia walks in, fists clenched.

"Hiya Ms.Kaspbrak, you like mighty fine today," Richie winks and blows her a kiss.

"Who raised you?"

"Not you thank the lord,"

"You corrupted my beautiful son!" Richie laughed, twiddling a token in his hands.

"If anyone corrupted Eddie it's you,"

"I'll fix what you monster did to him,"

"Try it. I dare you,"


End file.
